Enforcer
Enforcer You worked, or still work, in the field of enforcing rules - either the laws of society or the secret codes of behavior of an organization. Bounty hunters, city guards, inquisitors, thief-takers, vigilantes, leg-breakers... any of them might belong to this background. Their skills and motivations are strikingly similar, and the most cynical of them often note that legal codes are little more than a dividing line between teams. Discerning infractions requires more careful thought and evidence collection than most realize. If the enforcer is sufficiently feared, there are a lot fewer infractions in the first place. When you choose this background, work with your DM to establish who your employer was and what kinds of "cases" you handled. Which set of laws concerned you, and which side of those laws did you come down on? Skill Proficiencies Investigation, Intimidation Tool Proficiencies One type of gaming set, vehicles (land) Equipment Club, a badge or token of office, a broadsheet or contract with a bounty for a target, gaming set, hooded lantern, manacles, traveler's clothes, 5 gp for bribe Customization Employer Someone hired you as an enforcer. If you still work for them, maybe they're a continuing source of adventure hooks. Or did you burn bridges escaping your employer's service? d6 Employer 1 Bounty Hunter's Guild (bounty hunter) 2 Church (inquisitor) 3 Craft Guild (thief-taker or caravan guard) 4 Local Baron or Count (palace guard) 5 Sheriff (constabulary) 6 Thieves' Guild or Criminal Family (leg-breaker) Feature Legal System - or "Legal" System You have knowledge and contacts in a legal system - not necessarily the same as one that you previously served. For example, a criminal who turned Crown's Evidence might have contacts among the city guard. You have an easier time getting that legal system to hold prisoners for a few days for later questioning, possibly bending regulations to do so. It may be necessary to put some effort into maintaining these relationships, of course. Open violations of the rules of that organization may sour your connections as well, though your knowledge of the system is unchanged. Suggested Characteristics Enforcers are often thuggish in nature, though the best and most famous are noted for their genteel manners. Some play fast and loose with the rules, while others are insufferably strict. Good or bad, enforcers are defined by the culture of the city streets where they do the majority of their work. Personality Trait 1 You can never plan for too many contingencies. 2 Once I'm on a case, I can't think of anything else until it's resolved. 3 I like to sound clever, so I use a lot of big words... incorrectly, as often as not. 4 My manners are abrasive enough that I do not make many friends. 5 I love to quote legal principles in conversation. 6 My first resort in conflict is browbeating my opponents with threats of legal retribution. 7 I am stoic in the face of every kind of hardship. 8 Gallows humor? Bit redundant, wouldn't you say? Ideal 1 Hidebound. If you can't adhere to our laws and traditions, you must suffer the consequences. (Lawful) 2 "Efficient." There's a point, far out there when the structures fail you, and the rules aren't weapons anymore, they're shackles letting the bad guy get ahead. (Chaotic) 3 Mercy. Mercy and severity are a sacred balance. (Good) 4 Power. When all you have is the law, everyone looks like a criminal. Everyone is guilty of something.(Evil) 5 Justice. The rules apply equally to all, from the highest to the lowest. (Lawful) 6 Loyalty. With my help, the people I serve will rise above all other competitors. (Any) Bond 1 I carry a tome of laws and precedents to remind me of my duty. 2 Need for an intellectual challenge draws me on. 3 A criminal escaped me once, and I have hunted that one across the years. 4 The law - and I - exist to protect the weak from the strong. 5 I do terrible things so that others do not have to. 6 I accused a powerful person of a crime, and I've been dodging assassins ever since. Flaw 1 I obey any legitimate authority, even when they might be wrong. 2 When I don't have a puzzle to occupy my thoughts, my boredom turns dangerous. 3 I took the expedient path, and now I'm constantly trying to cover it up... but the web of lies is fragile. 4 I've seen the worst that my city or my race has to offer - only the bottle keeps the demons at bay. 5 Damsels, gentlemen, or other romantic interests in distress cloud my judgment. 6 I never forgive, nor forget. Read more: http://www.enworld.org/forum/5ebackgrounds/showentry.php?e=9&catid=1#ixzz3eydz5upv